1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical component and a timepiece.
2. Related Art
In an optical component such as a cover glass for a timepiece, an antireflection film which prevents light reflection is provided for the purpose of enhancing visibility on an opposite surface side or the like.
In the related art, an optical component had a complicated configuration such that many layers are stacked on one another for obtaining a sufficient antireflection function (see, for example JP-A-2005-114649). However, according to such a configuration, a satisfactory antireflection function could not be obtained depending on the intended use or the like.